The Strongest Dragon Slayer
by Devils Pass
Summary: What if instead of training Natsu the same way the other dragons chose to train their apprentices Igneel took the extra step and made Natsu hunt and kill any dragon he came across causing havoc, and then making him bathe in their blood to make him stronger
1. Chapter 1

Natsu is currently four years old and he will be transported to the future in six years so when he is ten.

Igneel stared down Zeref as he set the unconscious pink haired child down in front of him after getting him to agree to train him.

" Please take care of him before it happens Igneel-san by X777 he has to be prepared for what is bound to happen," Zeref said softly to the dragon who huffed and blew smoke out of his nose before nodding his head. Zeref smiled gratefully before he teleported away.

" **So you're END. Psh, you don't look so threatening** ," Igneel huffed as he gently poked Natsu with the tip of his claw only enticing a snore from the small child. Igneel's left eye twitched in annoyance.

" **This is going to be an interesting few years** ," Igneel said as he gently picked up Natsu before stretching out his massive wings before giving a mighty flap and shooting into the air. Igneel looked down and saw Natsu was still sleeping despite having had air slapping against his face at about fifty miles per hour. ' Interesting indeed,' Igneel thought to himself

 _ **Three^Years^Later**_

Natsu was currently finishing up his daily training, so right now he was walking up a mountain with a boulder on his back that was nearly ten times his size and weight. Natsu gave and exhausted pant as he allowed the boulder he had been carrying for the past eight miles roll off of his back. Natsu allowed himself to fall ungracefully on his back as he regained his breath.

" Damn I still couldn't do it in under thirty minutes," Natsu growled in annoyance as he slammed his fist into the ground causing a small crack on the ground. Natsu sighed in annoyance before flipping up on his feet. Natsu began to jog down the mountain side towards the cave that him and Igneel had claimed for themselves for the past two years.

Natsu's jog soon turned into a full-blown run as the smell of roasted cow reached his nose from over six miles away. ' Mhhhh, cow,' Natsu thought to himself as drool started dripping from his mouth. Natsu got to the cave in a matter of seconds as soon as he started to run.

Natsu comically floated into the cave entrance with the smell of food leading him to the center of the cave where you could see Igneel face palming or clawing at the sight of his apprentice. Natsu saw Igneel and gave a bright smile. " Hey Igneel so what's the special occasion," Natsu asked Igneel who was shocked at being found out so quick.

" **What do you mean special occasion I just decided some cow sounded good** ," Igneel said feigning ignorance, Natsu gave Igneel a blank stare. Igneel and Natsu continued their battle of wills for a while before Igneel let out a huff in annoyance since his fun was cut short before it could blossom.

" **Well Natsu, considering your insanely quick progress in your training I've decided to step your training up to the max** ," Igneel explained to Natsu who beamed at the prospect of more training. " **But before I specify tell me how you figured out my plans**?" Igneel asked Natsu who just tapped his nose causing Igneel to raise his invisible left eyebrow.

" Well I wouldn't really have thought anything of the cow at first but as it cooked I could smell hay, soy, corn, and grain, and normally cows just maintain a diet of grass because it's more easily accessible to them so I came to the conclusion that this cow was raised in a human settlement and I know you wouldn't risk getting spotted or possibly caught just for some food unless the situation called for it," Natsu finished with a knowing nod smiling the whole time at Igneel who just looked at Natsu in shock and awe. ' You've come far since we first met,' Igneel thought to himself as he felt a proud grin tug on his lips a he looked at Natsu.

 _ **Flashback^Three*Years^Ago**_

Natsu groggily let opened his eyes as he woke up in a non-familiar environment, or at least he assumed it was considering he could not remember anything except for the sad yet strangely familiar face of a black haired boy.

" **Ahh, I see you've finally woken up young Natsu** ," a voice thundered in the enclosed space but oddly enough the loudness of the dragons voice did not irritate his sensitive ears. Natsu turned around slowly as he looked upon the large red dragon and took in his whole form.

" Wow," Natsu whispered out as he drank in the sight before him and committed it to memory. Natsu stood up slowly before walking towards the dragon in fascination. Igneel soon noticed Natsu was either unbothered by the heat emitted by himself or was to caught up in the sight to care.

" **You know it's rude to stare little one** ," Igneel said although the attention he was getting from Natsu did boost his ego some. Natsu seemed to snap out of his daze as Igneel spoke because he blinked owlishly before shaking his head and then looking Igneel in the face.

" Who are you, how did I get here, what's my name, whose the black haired boy, what are you, why are you red," Natsu began firing off questions like a semi-automatic exam. Igneel silenced Natsu by flicking him into the cave wall. Natsu met the wall with an explosion of debris. After the dust cleared Igneel saw Natsu firmly planted into the wall with a goofy smile on his face and small red dragons flying around his head.

" **If you're finished with your rambling little one, I will explain why you're here** ," Igneel said in annoyance but there was a hint of mirth in his voice. Natsu shooks the cobwebs from his head before sending Igneel an evil glare.

" That hurted you fat meanie head," Natsu whined childishly as he rubbed his head which now sported an egg-sized knot one it. Igneel sighed as his left eye twitched in annoyance. ' This brat,' Igneel thought to himself.

" **Ok so now that you're done throwing a temper tantrum I'll answer your questions** ," Igneel said after Natsu stopped glaring at him. " **My name is Igneel, I am the kIng of all dragons but my affinity is fire** ," Igneel told Natsu whose eyes were widening slightly with each word that left Igneel's mouth.

" Well My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm four, I don't remember anything other than that though," Natsu said starting off exited but his mood soured at his loss of memory. Igneel nodded knowingly.

" Natsu how would you like to be a mage," Igneel asked Natsu whose eyes shot open and stars filled them at the thought of being a mage.

" Really, I would love to be a mage they sound really cool they blow things up and beat up bad guys right," Natsu said with an excited gleam in his eyes that seemed to sparkle with elation as he imagined himself fighting demons and saving a beautiful princess.

" **Yeah they do and I'll even teach you my own personal branch of magic that only a few people have** ," Igneel said with a bemused tone at the way that Natsu was acting. Natsu's eyes if possible seemed to light up even more as he gave Igneel a dreamy look.

" Teach me, teach me, teach me, teach me, please, please, please, please," Natsu yelled as he hopped around in excitement only to get flicked into the cave wall one more by a now irate Igneel who let out an exasperated sigh. ' This kid will be the death of me," Igneel thought to himself.

" **Calm down Natsu, I'm going to let you know right now that this training will not be a walk in the park, not by a long shot, I'm going to break your body down and build it back up stronger, faster, smarter, and overall more efficient. THis training will not be for the faint of heart even most grown men wouldn't be able to stomach what I will put you through if you decide that you want me to train you** ," Igneel said in a serious voice. Igneel looked and was shocked to see Natsu staring him in the eyes unwaveringly.

" I swear on my name that I will train to the best of my abilities I'll learn from the mistakes I will make and I will become strong, strong enough to make you proud of me and strong enough to protect the things I love," Natsu said in the most serious tone he could muster as her held his fist up to his heart. Igneel looked shocked for a second before he grinned. ' I have a feeling that this kid is going to blow past everyone,' Igneel thought to himself. How right he was.

 _ **Flashback^End**_

As Igneel had predicted Natsu took the training like a fish to water, it was as if he were born to be a warrior. His iron will, his fiery determination, and his refusal to do anything other than excel at the task at hand. By the end of the First year of training Natsu had successfully gotten his body in peak conditioning for his powers and had also learn two dragon slaying techniques. By the end of the second year he had mastered his regular Dragon slaying techniques and was learning the more advanced techniques. And with his third year coming to an end he had mastered his advanced techniques and was learning to bend fire to his will along with extreme physical training.

Natsu let out a pleased sigh as he patted his ballooned out stomach. Igneel watched the scene in amusement as he picked some cow meat out of his canines. Natsu then shot Igneel an expecting look.

" **I would tell you but it's so late and im** -" *snore* Igneel looked down and saw Natsu sleeping in his blanket make of Vulcan hide. ' That cheeky brat fell asleep once he realized I wasn't going to tell him,' Igneel thought as his left eye twitched in annoyance before he shook his head and then followed Natsu's lead and curled up around said pin-salmon haired boy.

 _ **Next^Day**_

Natsu shot out of his sheets as seconds later a large reptilian hand accompanied the spot he was once resting. " What the hell was that for you overgrown lizard," Natsu yelled at the chuckling Igneel who blanched at the insult.

" **You stupid ingrate how dare you compare me to that of a feeble lizard** , *huff*, **what complete and utter blasphemy** ," Igneel yelled out in annoyance glaring down at Natsu who was glaring right back at him.

" Oh, I'm sorry that was an insult to all lizards you mentally disabled gecko," Natsu yelled up at Igneel who looked as if he'd been struck. Igneel had several veins now visible on his forehead as his left eye twitches uncontrollably.

" **You brat how dare you feel the wrath of the mighty Igneel** ," Igneel cried out as he blasted Natsu with a fireball and as Natsu began eating it he slapped Natsu with his tail causing the poor boy to go flying into a tree. Tiny dragon flew around Natsu's head as his eyes swirled around in his head. " **Hop on brat we're going somewhere** ," Igneel told Natsu who was instantly on his back no questions asked, for now at least.

Naruto watched in awe as the scenery passed under him in a blur as he looked of the side of Igneel's back. " So where are we going Igneel," Natsu asked the dragon who stayed silent for a moment as if he were preparing himself.

" **You're going to show me whether or not my training was wasted on you** ," Igneel said in a serious tone. ' Though I doubt it was,' Igneel thought to himself as he dared not mutter it under his breath considering Natsu has the most powerful dragon senses he'd ever seen and he did not want to inflate the boy's already large ego.

" That's a bit vague doncha think," Natsu muttered under his breath as he pouted and looked in front of them. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw smoke about two hundred miles out. Natsu could vaguely make out the form of a dragon flying in circles around a town raining down attacks on the people. Natsu struggled to calm his raging heart beats as he figured out what Igneel had meant. He would be fighting a dragon, and considering the way Igneel had worded it he would be fighting the dragon alone with no help.

" **If your quickening heartbeat is anything to go by then you have no doubt figured out what I have brought you out here to do, don't worry thou that dragon is about one-thirtieth of my full power so it really shouldn't cause you too much of a problem** ," Igneel said reassuring ly as he listened To Natsu's heart rate calm slightly. " **Oh and Natsu, this will be a battle to the death you either kill the dragon as you've been trained to or I will cancel your training and I will leave you at the nearest settlement and not come back** ," Igneel threatened with a hard tone that left no room for argument.

Natsu's eyes widened at Igneel's word before they watered at the thought of being without Igneel for any reason and he steeled his heart. ' An eye for an eye, that dragon is killing everyone with no regard for their lives so I will hold no regard for its. May Kami have mercy on your soul because I won't,' Natsu thought to himself as he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes.

Igneel stopped a mile away from the town and landed. Natsu took that as his cue to hop off of Igneel as take off towards the town he had been hearing screaming coming from for the past hundred miles. Natsu was in front of the gate in a matter of seconds as he watched the dragon circle the town raining fire down on people's homes and in the streets or wherever anything moved which was everywhere because of the mas panic.

Natsu bit his tongue in anger as he looks at the many corpses lying about on the street all of them were either charred or had gotten stomped to death in the mass chaos which was the case for most of the children. Natsu ignored the coppery taste in his mouth a he watched a hysteric mother hugging the top half of her child who looked no older than six or seven. The other half was buried under the rubble of their burning house.

Natsu snapped when he heard the dragon laugh sadistically. Natsu let out a long breath before sucking in all of the fire in the village. He didn't even notice that everyone had stopped screaming just to stare at him. Naruto clenched his jaw as he put both hands to his mouth.

 **Fire*Dragons^Roar**

Natsu didn't have to say a word as he shot a powerful stream of blood-red fire right into the dragons side. The Dragon roared in pain as it felt its scale s melt as they were bombarded with the constant heat. Natsu let the stream die out as he disappeared and reappeared on the dragons back.

 **Fire*Dragons^Iron*Fist**

Natsu roared as he slammed his fist into the side of the dragon's neck cracking its scales due to the force of the punch combined with the heat of his fires. The dragon roared out in anger and pain as he did a barrel roll in mid air throwing Natsu off of him and into one of the buildings which then collapsed on him.

" Y **ou stupid fucking fleshbag how dare you hurt me the Mighty Pythor, pay with your life** ," Pythor yelled as he blew a stream of fire on the ruined building. Pythor took a moment to admire the destruction of his foe only to be shocked when Natsu lifted himself from the rubble in a zombie-like fashion although he seemed generally unharmed. Natsu lifted his head up to suck in all the fire much to Pythor's shock.

" Now I'm all fired up," Natsu said in a dark tone as a fiery explosion of power surrounded him. Pythor was now slightly scared.

 **Crimson*Lotus^Exploding*Flame*Blade**

Natsu swung his arms that were on fire in a circular fashion causing a tornado of flames to jet out and strike the dragon in its chest making him cry out in agony as he could feel the flames melting his scales which shocked him to his core sending him into a blind rage which he directed at the person who had caused him this pain.

Natsu lifted his hands over his head just in time to block against Pythor's tail which had tried to crush Natsu with. Natsu grit his teeth as he crouched his knees and focused all of his power on throwing the dragons tail off of him. After Natsu threw the tail off of him he had not time to defend himself against the hand that had been coming towards him al high speed slapping him through three more houses before the fourth one collapsed on him.

The dragon having learned from his past mistakes did not breath fire of the downed building this time but opted to flatten it with his tail. Pythor grinned when he heard Natsu's pained cry. He reached into the rubble before pulling out Natsu and then threw him on the ground with all his might. Natsu felt tears threaten to spill as he felt pain beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Pythor then proceeded to beat Natsu with his tail until he was satisfied. ' Am I really this weak,' Natsu thought to himself in resentment and disappointment. ' No, I won't have it end like this, I am Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel King of dragons, I will not lose to this trash,' Natsu thought to himself as he shakily stood up surprising the dragon and the villagers who had seen the whole fight and had assumed that the boy had died.

" **How are you still standing after all that abuse** ," Pythor roared in outrage as he glared at the bleeding child who just spit blood at him. Pythor swung his tail at Natsu with all his strength. Natsu just lifted up his hand before catching the tail with one hand although he was pushed back several feet he held strong shocking his opponent once more.

 **Fire*Dragons^Grip*Strike,**

Natsu whispered just loud enough for Pythor to hear. Pythor's eyes widened in genuine fear before his world was engulfed in pain as a large chunk of his tail was blown off by Natsu's attack. Natsu got splashed in the face with the dragons blood. Natsu instantly felt his magic being replenished slightly when the blood made contact with his skin.

" **You stupid fucking human I'll gut you and then I'll find whichever traitorous fiend taught you our magic and gut them like a pig after I shove your entrails down their throat** ," Pythor yelled in rage as he attempted to make a swipe at Natsu only for him to jump back.

Natsu stared at the dragon blood on his hand before looking at Pythor. " I think it's about time I ended this," Natsu whispered as he summoned up most of his magic to the surface. Natsu looked down at his hands and saw scales had formed and his power tripled.

 **Hidden*Fire*Form^Crimson*Lotus^Phoenix*Blade**

Natsu appeared under Pythor and delivered a flaming uppercut sending the dragon flying into the sky. Natsu then lit his whole body on fire as flames shot out of his feet and he flew through the air after the dragon. Natsu looked like a spear with a rocket on the bottom as he pierced halfway through the dragon. Natsu's attack stopped before he could exit the dragon and he passed out from exhaustion inside of the dragon as Pythor's corpse plummeted towards the ground.

All of the villagers started cheering as they watched the dragon descended from the heavens and slapped the ground with a loud thud. The villagers gathered around the dragon before teaming up to get the boy out who was now covered in dragon blood.

All of the villagers were all again fearing for their lives as another bigger and more threatening dragon flew over them. Igneel ignored the villagers as he flew down and grabbed Natsu before also picking up Pythor's corpse and flying off. ' You've already made me proud Natsu, defeating this dragon was just the icing on the cake,' Igneel thought to himself as he looked down proudly at the boy he had clutched tightly in his claws.

 _ **Time^Skip^X777**_

Natsu woke up groggily as he looked around the cave and noticed that Igneel was not there. " Where'd that overgrown lizard go,"Natsu asked himself tiredly. Natsu looked around the cave and noticed that it looked different from when he had went to sleep. The only thing in the cave with Natsu was a white scaly scarf that smelled like Igneel. Natsu rapped the scarf around his neck as he looked outside. Natsu looked deep inside himself and snapped his eyes open in shock when he couldn't felt Igneel anywhere near him.

And thus ends the first chapter of THe Strongest Dragon Slayer and the beginning of Natsu's journey

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second time writing chapter due to my first draft getting deleted. So I read your complaints and here is my answer, Natsu is a dragon slaying prodigy which is why he was able to learn and master his attacks in such little time. Natsu's magic storage is much larger than it should be at his age due to him being END, and thus that is why he is able to use his Secret Arts. Natsu will be paired with Lisanna, Erza, and Mirajane.

Take two. -_-

Natsu walked slowly while slouched over as he found that it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. *Whale call*. Natsu glared down at his stomach. " Yeah, yeah, I need food I get it," He mumbled to himself. He had been walking for days on end without stopping for a break or to eat. Natsu continued to walk aimlessly in a single direction while his nose twitched. Natsu looked up and saw smoke rising into the air about two or three miles Northeast of him.

Natsu gradually upped his pace from walking to jogging until he was at the front gate that read ' Welcome to Rosemary Village'. Natsu's nose was barraged by the smell of death and blood. Natsu walked silently into the village sticking to the shadows to not draw attention to himself in case someone was watching. He picked up a piece of burning wood and sucked the fire off of it as he let the magic run through him and clear some of the fog that came with hunger and exhaustion from his mind. Natsu went deep into the village where he heard screaming and crying. ' Slavers,' Natsu thought in disgust as he looked at the tied up children surrounded by seven slavers.

" Hey, where'd you come fr-" Natsu turned around and caught the man by the throat and slammed him onto the ground. The man stared up at Natsu in fright and surprise as Natsu lit his hand on fire and held it close to his face. Natsu pulled his hand back before balling it into a fist and thrusting it into the chest of the frantic slaver who stopped moving and died. Natsu stumbled when he stood up as the extra exhaustion from using magic made him see dark spots. ' Shit, I need to take out those bastards without using magic, seems easy enough,' Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu sucked in as much air as he could before he let the air out in a constant thin stream of air. Natsu grabbed a piece of glass from off of the floor and ran it across his palm in a long line before closing his fist tightly as blood dripped down. His mind cleared fully for the first time in a while as he let the pain override his exhaustion and fuel him. ' They're all facing the kids so I'll have to take as many of them out as I can before they focus on me,' Natsu thought calmly as he closed his eyes and thought up his battle plan before nodding to himself.

Natsu ran towards an unsuspecting slaver and punched him hard in the spine snapping it like a twig and sending the corpse flying through the air like a ragdoll. He turned right before jumping at the next slaver and kicking him hard in the chest breaking most of his ribs and causing them to puncture his heart and lungs effectively killing him and sending him into another slaver who had his sights trained on Natsu, causing him to miss his shot and shoot another slaver in the head. Natsu didn't bother to get annoyed at his plan getting nipped in the bud as he adjusted it. He turned his body mid-air before landing on his hands and legs.

Natsu charged at the slaver to his left like an animal as he hopped and twisted his body making him spin in the air. Natsu grabbed the slavers head while he was spinning breaking the man's neck before throwing him. Natsu landed awkwardly before righting himself a fraction of a second later. By now all of the slavers were now painfully aware of the child that was brutally beating their prospective asses and they were not pleased as they glared hatefully at Natsu.

" You fucking brat, I'm gonna fucking kill you, you shit," The slaver to his left screamed in anger as he drew his sword and charged at Natsu with his blade high up in the air poised to slash straight down on Natsu. Natsu charged at the man matching his pace as he channeled a little bit of magic into his palms hardening them though at the expense of his energy as his strength slowly left though not by much leaving him with enough to be able to free the kids from their binds if his plans were successful. As the slaver swung down Natsu trusted his palm up causing the blade to go straight up stabbing the man in his neck a little. Natsu's cold eyes met the wide fearful eyes of the slaver as Natsu kicked the hilt of the blade making it pierce all the way through the neck of the slaver. He pushed the man out of his way and charged the next slaver and bolley kicked him in the neck snapping it before he could even plead for his life.

" Did you really think you could take us all on, brat. I mean you're pretty good but you forgot about me," A voice said from behind Natsu as he felt the barrel of a gun push against the back of his head. Natsu leaned his head forward so that the man was aiming over his head before donkey kicking the man in the knee snapping it like a twig. Natsu turned around and thrust his now flaming fist into the man's heart, in turn, setting his body ablaze. Natsu cursed his recklessness as he stumbled onto one knee and panted in exhaustion as darkness threatened to engulf his being and it would have if not for the wide hazel eyes staring at him that had caught his fleeting attention.

Onyx met Hazel as Natsu locked eyes with one of the tied up children, her eyes were brimming with tears but sparkled with hope, her beautiful red hair flowed with a breeze of wind, her skin was tanned perfectly letting you know that she spent a lot of time outside although she looked delicate as a flower you could see deep down she had the potential to become a fierce warrior. Natsu forced his exhaustion away as he rose to his feet and began his painfully long walk over to the tied up children, though his eyes never strayed from hers as he felt the want, no, the need to protect her.

As Natsu got closer he slowly started holding his hand out towards her. Natsu was only a couple of feet away when he was struck in the chest by a bolt of lightning. Normally Natsu would shrug off an attack that weak but in his condition, exhausted physically and mentally and his nerves sensitive from being awake so long making him more susceptible to pain Natsu felt as if he was struck by Thor and Zeus doing a fusion and then striking him with the strongest bolt of lightning they could muster. Suffice to say Natsu did not shrug it off. Natsu went flying before falling on his back and hitting his head on the ground.

Natsu's eyes shot open and darted around the room as he took in his surrounding, seems like there are upsides to getting knocked out. He was no longer tired but he could not ignore the empty void like feeling in his abdomen. Natsu lifted his head as much as he could with the chain around his neck. The chain was around a foot long giving Natsu enough space to look at his body. He was currently tied up to a metal table with five leather straps holding down his chest, three leather straps holding down each arm by the biceps, forearms, and wrists. His legs were being held down to the table in a similar fashion around his thigh, shin, and his ankles.

" What the fuck is going on here let me out of this you pieces of shit," Natsu yelled in frustration as he began to pull at the leather straps hard causing them to tense slightly but that was all. ' Enhancement magic has been placed on these,' Natsu thought to himself in annoyance as he pulled harder. The door on the other side of the room and in stepped a man that Natsu could tell just by looking at him he wouldn't like him. The man was about five^nine he didn't have much muscle on him and he overall radiated arrogance.

" So you've finally woken up shitstain how was your beauty sleep," The man, who Natsu would now and for a long time come to address as Mr. Bitch, said mockingly as he let lightning run across his hands to look threatening. Natsu almost snorted at the sight, ' Please, as if that pitiful glare would affect me try killing a dragon then maybe I'll consider you at least a little skilled,' Natsu thought to himself as he yawned loudly.

Mr. Bitch's eye twitched in anger as he shot a bolt of lightning at Natsu who barely flinched at being shocked. Natsu smirked mockingly at Mr. Bitch who bristled in embarrassment and anger. Natsu gave another bored yawn when Mr. Bitch shocked him with another, stronger, lightning bolt. Mr. Bitch sneered before smirking, Mr. Bitch reared his fist back and punched Natsu in the stomach using lightning to power his attack.

Natsu's whole body stiffened from pain and Natsu's vision was swallowed in black for a second. Natsu was inwardly shocked at the power of Mr. Bitch's punch. ' The force behind that punch should be impossible for someone as thin as him to achieve even if he used lightning to up its power,' Natsu thought to himself.

" You hit like a bitch, you ass pirate," Natsu spat vehemently at Mr. Bitch who seemed to have taken exception to his comment as he then proceeded to beat the shit out of Natsu who was defenseless and unable to defend himself due to him being strapped down. Mr. Bitch stood back after a while and smirked at Natsu's bleeding and bruised body as he caught his breath. Natsu glared defiantly at the man who just smirked in amusement.

" Do I still hit like a bitch now, huh, you stupid fucking brat," Mr. Bitch said mockingly as he sneered at Natsu. Natsu's body was numb with pain after the barrage of punches that Mr. Bitch had thrown his way.

" How about you come a little closer so I can give you the answer," Natsu sneered as he glared hatefully at Mr. Bitch who just smirked before moving his face near Natsu's though keeping some space just in case Natsu tried something. ' Is he really that stupid,' Natsu thought to himself actually shocked. A loud crunch rang throughout the room as Natsu headbutt Mr. Bitch in his face and crushing Mr. Bitch's nose in the process.

Mr. Bitch roared in pain and rage as he pulled out his knife and stabbed Natsu in the stomach and then slashed Natsu across the chest right through three of his leather straps, Mr. Bitch swung again as the door was burst open and some guards rushed in to stop Mr. Bitch. Mr. Bitch got another slash in before he was detained.

Natsu now sported a small gash across the left side of his face it starts at his eyebrow and goes down through his eye and ends an inch below his eye. Natsu roared in rage and pain as he thrashed in his binds. After the guards escorting a now hysteric Mr. Bitch left the room another more 'prim and proper' looking man walked in. he was wearing a fully tailored all-white suit with gold rims.

" Ahh, it seems he roughed you p quite a bit, I'm sorry about him he never did know how to properly handle others property," The man said unapologetically his tone dripping with 'I am better than everyone' as he looked Natsu up and down as if he were staring at a prize he just won. Natsu glared at the man before spitting at him. Staining his previous all white and gold suit jacket with blood and spit.

Shadows spread across the man's face as he robotically looked down and looking down at the stain on his jacket. The man exploded with rage as he started raining down blow after blow on Natsu's already abused body.

" You stupid worthless rat scum, you aren't worthy to lock the dirt from my shoes, you are nothing but property what right do you have to claim you're nobody's property you filthy fucking slave and then you spit on my suit, this suit cost more than your worthless life you son of a whore, how dare you filthy my hands with your wretched blood!" the man screamed hysterically as his eyes bulged in anger and he panted due to exertion.

The man's fist along with his face shirt and some of his pants were now covered in Natsu's blood. Natsu just continued to glare in defiance at the man with his one good eye despite all of the pain. The man lifted his hand to strike Natsu again but froze in fear at the looks of hatred that he was receiving. He scoffed before hurrying out of the room.

Natsu closed his one good eye before allowing the darkness to engulf his being and pass him into the blissful world of unconsciousness. The boat ride took over four hours to get to its set destination which was a two-story tower protruding from underwater. Natsu stayed unconscious the whole rest of the ride.

Natsu's eye opened slowly as he blinked the sleep from his eye. Natsu did not seem to notice that half of his vision was gone as he looked around the cell that he was being held in, the cell was four feet by six feet. The cell door was six feet away from the wall to accommodate the five-foot metal plate that Natsu would guess was the 'bed'. Natsu walked to the cell door but was stopped halfway by a chain connected to his left leg. ' What the hell when did that get there I should have seen,' Natsu's thought were cut short as he noticed his lack of sight in his left eye.

Natsu collapsed on his knees and hands as his mostly foggy memories from the boat ride became clear as crystal. Natsu started to shake with rage and anguish as tears bit at the edge of his one good eye. Natsu lowered his head as his chest puffed slightly. He let out a loud inhuman animalistic roar of anguish and hatred

.' That bastard I'll kill him,' Natsu growled darkly to himself. His roar shook the whole tower as his emotions were broadcasted through his roar, most were only able to hear the hatred making them believe that some sort of demon was kept trapped in the tower, but a few were able to sense the deeper emotions like pain and sadness.

After Natsu's roar died down he ripped the chain off of his leg and then ripping it out of the wall. Natsu panted in anger as his vision was clouded in a red haze. Natsu wanted to destroy everything and kill everyone. Natsu did not have to wait long as his new prey stepped willingly to him.

Natsu soon found himself being dragged to a different room, deprived of strength and with his magic sealed off same as his strength. Natsu could barely move due to someone slapping a strength restaining seal on his back during his rampage and his magic had been sealed during his boat ride before he woke but they did not use an especially strong seal due to only putting it on him because they did it to all the others.

Natsu lifted his head when he heard the door being unlocked in front of him. From what he could tell the doors were made of solid steel along with the doorframe. Natsu assumed this was just another more durable cell that he would be kept in since his od cell didn't keep him for long. After the doors were opened Natsu got a good look at the inside of the room. The room was twelve feet by twelve feet.

On the side of the room was a bucket and above it was a sink. The walls were aligned with all types of weapons from blades, to whips, and mace the options just went on. The middle of the room were four chains. Two chains were planted into the ground, they stretched to the full length of about two feet. The two chains on the roof looked adjustable but as they were currently, they hung about five feet off of the ground.

The guards chained Natsu's wrist and feet with him upright. Natsu was four^seven so he didn't really have to stand up straight since his arms rose about a foot or two over his head with the chains on. The coldness of the chains bit at Natsu's skin as they hairs on his neck stood at full attention as the cell door opened about twelve or so minutes after the guards left.

" Well well well, today just isn't your lucky fucking day is it, lady luck must really love me, I mean what are the chances that I get promoted to discipline manager the same day that the little fuckwit who broke my nose, beyond repair might I add, goes ballistic and kills forty-three armed guards critically injured five and knocks out another three," Mr. Bitch spat sadistically you could practically taste the sadism in his voice as it saturated the air. Natsu grunted when Mr. Bitch had kneed him in the back.

" To bad you couldn't have been there, but I'm sure you were probably hiding like a bitch from a nine year older, what you couldn't come to detain me yourself and had to send the goons," Natsu spate vehemently as he glared at Mr. Bitch so hard that Mr. Bitch almost flinched back in fear. Mr. Bitch stiffened before sneering at Natsu and punching him in the stomach again with his lightning enhanced fists. Natsu bit the inside of his mouth hard as he struggled to keep in his cries of pain.

" Well since I have you for the next six hours how about I show you some of my newer attacks," Mr. Bitch said while sneering at Natsu whose answer was spitting at Mr. Bitch's feet. He sneered at Natsu before summoning lightning to his hand before clapping his hands together and thrust his palms into Natsu's torso. Natsu felt bile rising to his throat but he pushed it down while still glaring at the now annoyed man.

" Well since you want to act so fucking tough how about I show you this new attack I've been working on," Mr. Bitch sneered at Natsu who had not once dropped his glare. Mr. Bitch smirked before walking over to the corner of the room and filling the bucket that was under the sink up with water, he strolled confidently over to Natsu and dumped the water onto Natsu's head getting his whole body wet. Mr. Bitch hunched over slightly before opening his hand and while grabbing his right arm and sending as much power as he could to his hand.

 **Piercing Bolt of Zeus**

Natsu's body stiffened in pain and shock as Mr. Bitch thrust his arm right through the right side of Natsu's chest up to the elbow. Lightning raced across Natsu's skin as it dropped from water pellet to water pellet stinging his flesh. Natsu could see nothing but black as painted throughout his whole system it felt as if his nerves had all taken ecstasy and instead of making him feel good it did the opposite and made his pain censors infinity times more sensitive.

Natsu was no longer mentally conscious but he could feel nothing but pain. Pain. it engulfed his whole being, it left him unable to form coherent thoughts and it left his mind blank with nothing accompanying it save for the cold embrace of pain. Blood and spittle dripped from Natsu's lip as his head loosely hung forward and his arms were the only thing supporting his weight as his legs and given up from under him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's chapter three of the Strongest dragon Slayer.

On the last chapter of The Strongest Dragon, Natsu has been taken by slavers along with the other kids from Rosemary Village. Will he be able to escape his torture and who is the scarlet-haired girl with brown eyes?

Mr. Bitch is not a god slayer I compared the feeling of his lightning to being struck by a god due to Natsu's weakened state. Natsu's hunger wasn't what made him weak it was his fatigue, I did not nerf his brain, which I thought was made apparent in the first chapter, I just had him do some really stupid shit, like not eating or sleeping for days on end. It is a proven fact that you are more sensetive to pain while tired.

' I'm going to tear this hellhole to the ground and turn the rubble to ashes,' Natsu thought to himself with his eyes closed as he felt the whip crack against his back again. ' Five minutes before a can begin my plans,' He thought to himself as he bit his lip to keep his yelps of pain back.

" I'm starting to think you enjoy coming here and getting tortured by little ol' me," Mr. Bitch sneered mockingly, Natsu ignored his remark and kept his eyes closed counting down. " I mean you've been here, what two years now, and after all this time you still haven't learned your lesson," Mr. Bitch continued his mocking rant as he sent more lightning into the whip before striking it against Natsu's bareback.

Mr. Bitch grinned to himself when he saw blood trickle down Natsu's mouth as his teeth had pierced his lip. Mr. Bitch looked down at his watch before growling in annoyance. Mr. Bitch began te relentlessly whip Natsu as he was now focusing on getting a scream out of Natsu who had successfully kept them to himself despite eight hours of constant torture.

Mr. Bitch growled in anger as he heard the doors behind him opening up to reveal ten guards and a medic. All of the guards looked like they'd rather be anywhere but where they currently were and the medic just looked tense and was looking at everything but Natsu. ' I have at least two seconds to act after they remove the magic restraints so that they can place the dual acting suppression seal for my magic and strength so I have to be quick,' Natsu thought to himself as he calmed his breathing.

Two guards grabbed each of Natsu's four limbs as the other two undid his chains and stood off to the side as Natsu was forced down on a stool with all of his limbs secure. As soon as Natsu felt his magic container was accessible to him he blew out a huge streak of fire onto the medic who barely had any time to scream as his head was reduced to ash. The other guard was to slow to act as Natsu set them all on fire by releasing magic through his skin setting his whole body on fire and burning their hands and making them let go.

Natsu cuffed his hands to his mouth as he blew fire out while doing a full three-sixty turn burning everything and everyone in the room. Natsu looked around and saw that Mr. Bitch had left the room before he could get to him. Natsu flexed all of his now sore muscles as he stood straight. The sounds of footsteps rang in Natsu's ears as he looked around the room before going to the wall that was covered in weapons and picking out two separate blades. One was a hunting knife which he held in his left hand and the other was a katana with serrated edges.

" Let the slaughter commence," Natsu growled to himself as the rage that had built up inside of him from being trapped and beaten for so long boiled to the surface filling his mind with thoughts of torture and death but overall, vengeance. Natsu let out a mighty roar as he charged out of the room and was face to face with over a dozen guards whose morals dropped seeing him free and unrestrained in any way.

Somewhere^Else

A certain redhead's eyes opened groggily as the sounds of explosions filled the tower. She looked around and saw that all the others were also awakening and they began mumbling to themselves in annoyance as the tower shook from another explosion.

" Looks like he's at it again, do you think he'll do it this time sis?" A tan skinned slave asked her curiously as he shook some fallen pebbles out of his blonde hair. The slave girl looked at him for a second before looking in the direction of another explosion.

" I don't know Sho, maybe he will maybe he won't," she answered in a slightly snippy tone making Sho look at her oddly. ' It won't do him any good to get his hopes up, we're going to be trapped here until we die,' The girl thought to herself as she looked away from the now slightly downtrodden boy.

" Don't worry Sho, I'm sure he'll succeed this time and then he'll come and help us, don't mind big sis she's just snappy, I heard from grandpa Rob that when girls get older they start acting weird," A dark-haired boy said to the boy introduced as Sho, though he whispered the last part although not well enough as a rock was thrown at his head courtesy of the "snappy" girl.

" You shouldn't talk about big sis like that Wally-nii-san," A brown haired little girl said meekly as she walked over to them from an old man who had yet to say anything. The little girl went and sat next to the redhead before hugging up to her side. The older girl looked down at her before giving her a grin and rubbing her head affectionately causing the girl to purr like a cat.

" Hey look on the bright side, with him destroying shit right now we won't have to work for a while, so we can just chill until he gets caught, oh and look the explosions have stopped," A blue-haired boy said sarcastically as the explosions stopped although closer to the slave barracks than usual.

' Jellal-nii-san you shouldn't be so mean he just wants to leave like we do," The small brown haired girl said to the blue haired boy now introduced as Jellal. Jellal sent her a hard look before scoffing and turning away.

" Listen Millianna, Sho, Wally, we're never leaving here until L- I mean until Zeref is revived that's what they said, so we should just accept it and finish the tower," Jellal said seriously as he held his arms wide out on either side of him referring to the tower. All of the slaves sent Jellal an annoyed look, couldn't he shut up about Zeref they already get enough of that from the guards.

" Ahh, here you all are I've been looking for like ten minutes," A voice called through the metal bars. All of the slaves trapped in the cell looked towards the door in shock and in Jellal's case anger. The boy in front of the bars was about five foot but they could tell that he was close to their age. They gasped at his physic though. His body was covered in scars and some of them looked fresh.

Natsu^P.O.V

After getting past the guards who were cowering behind some boxes after seeing him head their way Natsu looked around everywhere for the slaves although most of the cells were filled with dead or dying people who were too weak to be able to help so Natsu left the, for now at least. Natsu heard talking further down the corridor and followed it until he found a cell that was filled with about ten people.

" Are you the Onii-san who keeps making things explode," A little brown haired girl said softly as she stared at Natsu in shock. Natsu just grinned before nodding excitedly causing the other slaves to share a look and cheer, all save for the red-haired girl who looked cautious and Jellal who looked downright homicidal.

" Look I'm going to free you guys so stand back," Natsu said seriously as the slaved stepped back in fear of getting caught in an explosion. Natsu's hands set on fire before he moves them in a large circle in front of the bars causing them to turn red before melting like an ice cube in hell. The old man stared at Natsu in shock before smiling which went all around unnoticed.

Natsu walked into the cell with the other slaves before melting the chains that connected them to the walls although they were still cuffed they just weren't connected to anything because had Natsu tried to melt the cuffs off it would burn them. After freeing them Natsu led them to the armory to arm them for their eventual confrontation with the slavers.

" Alright, guys let's go get the rest of the people who are trapped here and then we're busting through the front door," Natsu cried out as the slaves cheered from behind him as they charged, right back where they came from. After rounding up the rest of the slaves in the tower they took up a fort in front of the armory on Natsu's order.

The captured that were unable to fight or fend for themselves were held up in the armory getting healed by a slaver medic who Natsu ' kindly' convinced to heal them. Outside of the armory they set up some barricades and hid behind them with blasters while they more able body people got blades or blunt weapons courtesy of the torture room.

" Why are we just waiting here why don't we just go through the front door," Sho asked impatiently. Natsu held his hand up before the sounds of many footsteps reached the rest of the people's ears. Sho peaked over the barricade only to get pulled back by Natsu. Sho was about to complain when he saw a magic bullet pass over his head not even a second later.

" Alright I'll draw their fire and once they have to reload let them have it," Natsu whispered so they could all hear him. Some of them sent him worried looks but they were unable to voice their worries as Natsu hopped over the boxes. All hell broke loose.

They slaves battled against their slavers for a good hour before the battle seemed to be calming down. The slavers lost far more men than the slaves but they made up for it with sheer number. Natsu was slowly getting tired due to the wounds that littered his body slowing him down. Natsu was hit on the left side of his face with a haymaker when he wasn't paying attention.

' Shit right in my fucking blind spot,' Natsu thought to himself as he lit his body on fire to get the slavers to give him some space. Natsu forced more magic to his body as he entered Dragon Force. Natsu was throwing men left and right but he was slowly getting overwhelmed. A guard managed to get lucky and stabbed Natsu in the side. He growled before glaring at the now fearful guard before Natsu could kill him a sword went flying into the man's heart killing him instantly.

Natsu looked behind him and his heart fluttered. The red-haired girl was standing above the fallen body of the old man with a look of rage maring her beautiful face, swords floated in the air above her before being sent into other guards. Natsu watched in awed silence as she charged the slavers with a blade in her hand along with a couple other floating above her. To Natsu, she looked like a goddess as she was drenched in the blood of her enemies without a single drop of his blood in the mix.

" Enough!" A loud voice boomed throughout the tower. Everyone stopped and looked at the new figure. Natsu growled in rage as he looked at the man. It was the bastard who was on the ship and had beat him after Mr. Bitch had, and to top it off the bastard was wearing the scarf Igneel gave him.

" I will not stand for this insolence all of you filthy heathen will stop fighting this instance. You filthy slaves lay down your arms and go back to your cell and all of you guards will be joining them as now I have a shortage of slaves.," The man shouted angrily. The red-haired girl gave a war cry before charging at the man. The man glared at her before lifting his hand and shooting a large ball of fire at her destroying her blades that she had used to protect her and exploded making her scream in pain as she was sent flying.

" You bastard," Natsu growled out in rage his voice thundering through the battleground. The building shook as Natsu's hold on his power released flooring everyone with his monstrous power. How dare these filthy swine, touch her or his scarf. Natsu's canines enlarged as he grew in size as pin-salmon and red dragon wings sprouted from his back. Natsu's fingers turned into claws and his feet turned into claws.

" How dare you touch her, and you're wearing Igneel's scarf," Natsu roared out as he stood at a full seven^eleven, scales covered most of his body, his wings spanned out twenty feet from wing tip to wing tip, his nose and mouth formed a snout about seven inches long with a pointed nose, and his scales sparkled in a mix of salmon and red as the hair on his head grew out into a main and went down across his back.

Everyone stared at the beast in shock and fear. The man Natsu directed his anger at was frozen in terror. The man in fear started shooting fireballs at Natsu while backing up in fear. Natsu prowled forward as he let the fire go out on his skin not affecting him at man tripped over a dead slaver before falling on his butt, he frantically scooted back as tears cascaded down his face as he saw his death in the beast's eyes.

As soon as the man's back touched the wall he let out a weak whimper as he soiled his pants filling Natsu's dragon strong senses with the smell of pee that now saturated the air along with the smell of death. Natsu launched himself at the man and engulfed his head in his now larger hand.

Natsu picked the man up by his head while he relished the muffled cries the man produced as the man clawed frantically at his hand trying to free himself. Natsu slowly increased his grip on the man's head crushing it slowly. Natsu felt the man's skull slowly giving in to the pressure that his exerted. Natsu stopped abruptly and reached his other hand out before grabbing Igneel scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

Natsu's nose was assaulted with the smell of the man all over his scarf and growled before ripping the scarf off of his neck and dropping it into a portal before squeezing the man's head as hard as he could crushing the man's head in his hand. Natsu swiped his hand to the side throwing blood everywhere, Natsu looked with contempt at the man's corpse before raising his foot and stomping on his corpse, Natsu repeated this a couple more times before he lost himself in his anger once again and stomping repeatedly on the man's corpse. Natsu stopped his mindless demolishing of the man's corpse by two small arms wrapping around his leg.

" P-please, he's dead… just… just stop, please," Natsu turned to see his next victim would be only to stop when he saw the two tearful brown orbs staring into his dragonified eye. Natsu's magic pressure slowly retreated back into the depths of Natsu's body as he shrank back to his normal size, his dragon parts retreating back into his body.

" Scarlet," Natsu whispered as he collapsed into the girl's arms. All of the slaves cheered in the defeat of the army as they rushed to the exit, none of the living guards tried to stop them because they were afraid that the red-haired girl would kill them. Only one slave stayed behind as he glared at the retreating backs of the other slaves from his position in front of some of the guards.

" Get off of the damn ground you coward we have a tower to build and a god to resurrect," Jellal ground out angrily as he turned to address the living guards. The guards all scrambled to their feet as the person who was secretly making the shot addressed them.

Natsu opened his eye and felt the familiar rocking of a boat but this time he wasn't strapped down on a metal table with his magic suppressed. Natsu sat up and shook the cobwebs from his head as he closed his eye and thought back to before he fell unconscious. Natsu's eye opened as he held his hand out as a portal formed above it and out dropped the scarf Igneel gave him although this time it did not smell like a pompous ass.

Natsu hugged the scarf to his chest before wrapping it around his neck. ' I'll never lose you again,' Natsu thought to himself as he tightened the scarf around his neck as the empty feeling that he had felt since it was lost leaving him feeling whole again. Natsu let out a shuddering sigh as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs to his chest. His body shook with silent sobs the full brunt of the past two years hit him.

A pair of arms wrapped around him as his bed sunk slightly due to the weight of another body pressing it down. Natsu froze as he lifted his eyes above his knees and saw red hair. The girl pushed away slightly as they met each other's gaze. A bloodshot onyx eye met a pair of understanding brown eyes.

" It's okay, you don't have to be strong around me, just let it all out," The girl whispered gently. Natsu bit his lip as he felt the sobs in his chest build up due to their outlet being cut. Natsu straightened out his legs as he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to him. Natsu buried his head into the side of her neck and released a shuddered sob as most of his emotions that he had buried deep within himself during his entrapment at the tower.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours as Natsu clung to the red-head like a lifeline as he cried into her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly and hummed a soothing melody that she use to do for the kids whenever they had a nightmare.

After Natsu stopped crying the two just sat there and enjoyed each other's company. ' I never did learn her name did I,' Natsu thought to himself as he lifted his head and cracked open his single good eye and stared at her and admired the serene look she held. " What's your name," Natsu asked though his voice was cracked from crying.

" Erza … Scarlet, yeah, Erza Scarlet," Erza said as she remembered what she called him before he passed out. Natsu closed his eye nodding while he let a smile grace his lips, his first true in a while.

" My name is Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said as his smile widened as he opened his one good eye. Erza just smiled which caught Natsu's heart as feeling he had never felt before crept up but Natsu ignored it as he yawned and lay down unknowingly dragging Erza into the bed with him. The two fell asleep peacefully unbothered by the rocking of the boat.

When Natsu and Erza woke up the boat had already gotten to land and they along with Rob were the only people left on the boat because the others left before going their separate ways. The three were going towards a port town to get to Fiore to join the guild that Rob was in but Natsu stopped abruptly.

" We need to go that way there's something I want to check out," Natsu said pointing west as his nose wrinkled slightly as if met with an unpleasant smell. Erza and Rob didn't complain as they followed Natsu who was basically speed walking. The trio soon got to a small town that seemed almost deserted except for the faraway sound of yelling in the distance.

The trio went to inspect what was happening and what they saw shocked and confused them. What looked like the whole town children elderly and all were all in front of a single wooden house chanting about ' Slaying a demon' others screamed things along the line of ' leave demon' or ' leave us in peace or we'll throw you out in pieces'. Natsu soon noticed that they all had a weapon of sorts. Most adults were carrying pitchforks and torches while the elderly and children were throwing rocks.

There goes chapter three. I wonder who's in that house that our hero and his company have stumbled upon, will Natsu have to fight a demon next chapter or will he save two damsels in distress along with their, manly? brother. That concludes the third chapter of The Strongest Dragon Slayer.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu, Erza and Rob watched the scene before them in confusion as they crowd of who they assumed were they villagers surrounded the front of the house yelling profanities, raising their pseudo weapons, and throwing rocks at the house. Natsu tapped one of less excited villagers on the shoulder in an attempt to ask what was going on.

" There's a demon in their, it possessed that sweet little girl Mira and is manipulating her younger siblings so that they will protect her," The villagers basically yelled at Natsu before turning back towards the house and throwing a rock at the house while screaming profanities at the top of his lungs.

" I'll be right back Erza-chan, Rob-san," Natsu said before making his fire combust under his feet propelling him over the large crowd. He ignored the shocked gasps of villagers and soft muttering that erupted from the now stunned silent mob. Natsu walked to the front of the house before gently taking the door knob into his hand and turning it, or attempting to as the door was locked.

" I'm not going to hurt you, open the door I just want to talk," Natsu called out to whoever was in the house in the kindest voice he could muster considering if there was a real demon in the house it probably would have been terrorizing the villagers instead of the other way around. The mob erupted into cries of shock and disbelief as they tried to call Natsu back so he would not get killed by the 'demon'. Natsu ignored them as his keen senses picked up on the slight sound of shifting in front of the door.

" Please open the door, I just want to talk, I promise," Natsu said softly but loud enough for the person behind the door to hear him. Natsu heard nothing at first before he narrowed his eyes at the door as a clawed hand burst through the door and tackled him to the ground. The mob cried out in terror screaming about the demon beginning its attack as they dropped their weapons and rann off in the distance.

Natsu raised his hand to halt Erza and Rob's advance on his position. Natsu stared unwavering into puffy bloodshot sapphire blue eyes as luscious and long white hair flowed down and tickled the side of his face.

" Who are you, what do you want from us, I didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to help the village," The girl sobbed angrily as she tightened her demofied hand around Natsu's throat and glared hatefully into his eyes despite the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

" Like I said before, I'm not here to hurt you, or your family," Natsu spoke calmly unbothered by her grip on his throat as he sent a glance towards the front of the house where two worried looking also albino haired kids stood clutching each other but not for their sakes for their beloved sister.

" Why should I believe you, you could be just like those villagers trying to hurt me and my family for being different from them you could be waiting for me to trust you so you can hurt us," The girl sobbed frantically as hysteria slowly started to leak into her voice and more of her body started to demofy.

" If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now," Natsu said softly but not as a threat or warning but a simple statement. He further cemented the truth in his statement as he lit his right hand on fire with heat so intense that the grass withered away and the right side of the albino haired girl's body became uncomfortably hot compared to the rest of her body.

" But like I said, I'm not here to hurt you or your family for that matter, I was just passing by and I wanted to help, I swear on my title of Dragon Prince that I have no ill intent toward you or your family, so please, just let me help?" Natsu finished softly as his right hand raised but this time without the fire and caressed her cheek softly wiping her tears away.

The girls sobs stopped for a second before her demon attributes disappeared into thin air leaving only wisps of magic behind but they dimmed to nothing not five seconds later. The girl straddling his waist stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing him and pulling him into a deep hug and sobbing into the crook of his neck.

The girls two what Natsu assumed siblings finally stepped off the porch and rushed over to them surrounding the white-haired girl and hugging her while indirectly pulling Natsu into their family group hug.

Erza and Rob finally moved from their previous position to get Natsu out of the jumble of limbs that was the crying family. Erza couldn't help but smile at the happy mood that surrounded the family but was still slightly confused on what was going on. After Erza finally pried the now comically unconscious Natsu from the family she sweat dropped seeing him passed out from lack of oxygen causing the family to become sheepish for a little bit the mood lightening.

" I'm sorry to ruin the moment but could you tell us what happened here," Erza said softly although she was basically trying to rip Natsu away from the now, in Erza's own opinion, the overly clingy girl who was trying just as hard to keep Natsu in her grasps. The two glared at each other for a second before huffing and attaching themselves separately to each of Natsu's arms, Erza on the right and the white haired girl on the left.

" It happened two days ago…"

 _ **Flashback^Yesterday^Afternoon**_

A small white-haired girl took hesitant steps towards the village church where the scream were originating from. She had her head held high despite her hesitant steps and the sword that shook almost uncontrollably in her hand due to her fear.

" Mira-nee-chan please come back, you don't have to do this, a wizard will come and defeat the monster, please don't leave us," The haired girl now introduced as Mira's brother called out to her as he held his crying younger sister who was certain she would never see her big sister again.

" By the time they get here more people will have died to the monster, don't worry Elfman-ototo-chan, Lisanna-imouto-chan, I will just hold it off until the wizards get here to finish it off, I'll be back, I promise," Mira said smiling softly to her younger siblings as her hands stilled slightly with renewed courage.

Mira's visage hardened as another scream pierced the air. She turned away from her siblings and ran to the church, her steps less hesitant and filled with confidence she had never known before, and her hands barely shook from the fear that came with the demonic roars that pierced the air.

Mira's heart dropped into her stomach as she looked at the broken bodies littering the ground in front of the church. While they were few in numbers it was too much loss for the young Mira as her eyes laid upon the still body of her academy best friend Kyuta-kun he was two years he senior but he was always filled with so much courage and happiness.

Mira wanted to be surprised to see him amongst the deceased that had tried to fight off the demon but she knew that he would be the first here in an attempt to protect his home and friends. Mira shook with untold rage as she screamed and rushed wildly into into the church.

Mira saw the demon standing in the center of the church as it ripped the head off of another villager who had took it upon himself to protect their home. Mira rushed in blindly as she swung her sword clumsily using the little knowledge she knew about fighting

that she had learned from Kyuta whose dad was in the army and trained him for seven years before he died in a battle.

Mira swung with reckless abandon as the demon deftly dodged all of her attacked the only wound on it was a deep laceration that it had gained due to Mira's first swing which had caught it off guard. Rage at its wound finally seeped into the monsters consciousness as it paused and roared sending a wave of magic crashing through Mira pulling her back with it.

" _**Die- human-**_ ," The demon screeched in anger as it charged at Mira with its fist encased in a dark energy that spelled impending doom and an early end. Time seemed to slow down for Mira as the implications of her death hit her. She would be leaving her loving little brother. She would be leaving her sweet little sister. She would never get married. She would never have kids. What affected her the most was the thought that she wouldn't be there to watch her siblings get married and have kids.

Mira felt something pull at her about three feet away from the demon. Mira let the force do what it wanted as she accepted her impending doom. Mira watched as her hand raised on its own accord and a dark purple glow encased her hands as she reached past the demons arm that was now seconds from impacting her unguarded torso and ending her existence. Mira's hand sunk into the monsters chest a hair's breadth before the attack could reach her. Instead of the attack killing her it was absorbed into her body along with the rest of the demon that had been pulled inside of her by some unseen force.

Mira stood with her hands outstretched for a moment before a blood curdling scream ripped its way through her mouth as he body was met with an insurmountable amount of pain as she became the monster she defeated. Mira felt a bloodlust hit her like a freight train as she battled against the will of the demon. Mira felt herself losing the battle of wills as she fought against it all on her own. That thought halted Mira's and the demon's advance simultaneously.

The image of her brother and sister's smiling face along with Kyuta-kun and the rest of the villagers smiling behind them. ' No, I'm not alone, I have Elf-ototo and Lisa-imouto to back me up along with Kyuta-kun's dream and the villagers backing me up,' Mira thought to herself as her resolve skyrocketed. Mira was now gaining the upper hand against the demon and pushed it back as far as she could manage.

Mira stumbled out of the church with a small smile on her face as she remained blissfully ignorant of the claws on her fingertips that sembled the demon had yet to be conquered but she could care less about the insignificantly small part of her that wanted to slaughter everything as she pushed it to the back of her mind.

All of the villagers hesitantly stepped out of their houses as they heard the destruction stop. The villagers cheered seeing Mira alive, until, one of the smaller kids noticed her cheers soon turned to cries of outrage and anguish as they started throwing rocks at her and calling her a demon.

They previously insignificant part of her that had wanted to kill everything soon became not so insignificant as anger filled Mira's veins causing her to demofy further but Mira pushed it back as much as she could. Mira flinched when her brother and sister broke through the mob and got to the center and look at her with shock and fear. But it soon turned to anger. Mira's heart shattered seeing the anger in her siblings anger filled eyes, but much to her surprise they were not aimed towards her but at the villagers.

The two children escaped the grasp of the adults who tried to hold them back as they ran towards their older sister. The villagers halted int their rock throwing as the two innocent children surrounded the "demon" as best they could putting themselves in harms way.

 _ **Flassback^End**_

" They took me home and just a couple of hours ago the villagers began to mob," Mira said sniffling a little as she recalled everything that happened. Erza moved from Natsu's right arm and hugged Mira while pulling her other two siblings into the hug also. Inside, Natsu began to fume at the narrow minded villagers as he contemplated destroying everything. * _ **Kill everyone***_ a small voice whispered in his head.

Natsu barely suppressed a flinch as the image of the town burning down with him in the center laughing in glee passed through his head. What really bothered Natsu though was that he didn't all the way disagree with the notion like he knows he should have.

Natsu pushed the whisper to the back of his mind for the time being as his ears twitched slightly and his keen eyes caught the glimmer of something heading towards Mira's heart. Natsu's hand was outstretched before he even thought about it. Natsu and the rest of the bunch looked at the arrow that now lay in Natsu's outstretched hand.

" Wow, so… manly," Elfman whispered silently to himself causing a shiver to run down all of their spines. Natsu grinned and chuckled before narrowing his eyes and swiping three arrows out of the air.

" As much as I'd like to stay and chat we have to go before these hunters start getting too trigger happy," Natsu said to the group as they all nodded in agreement. Natsu breathed in a little before slowly releasing some of him magic careful not to use too much as to not hurt anybody in the immediate vicinity.

 **Fire*Dragons^Flame*Ride**

A bright red flame enveloped Natsu before shooting out and encasing the others who Barely flinched when the fire got them trusting that Natsu wouldn't harm them. Natsu sighed as the flames around them exploded into nothingness but left them in a different place than before.

" So manly," Elfman whispered with stars in his eyes. Three distinctly feminine " Yeah," was heard not seconds after Elfman's comment as the girls stared at Natsu through half-lidded eyes. Natsu blushed slightly and Rob laughed at the kids as Erza, Lisanna, and Mira blushed like crazy due to being caught.

" So, Rob-san, do you know the way to that guild you were talking about from here or do you even know where we are," Natsu asked curiously. Rob chuckled slightly at Natsu's blunt question before nodding his head.

" Yes Natsu-kun I know the way to the village from here, actually this is Hargeon Port so the town Magnolia, where the guild is housed, is not too far away from here, one train ride and we'll be there," Rob stated matter-of-factly somewhat surprised at how far they were able to travel and the fact that they had ended up so close to their initial 's face turned slightly green at the mention of trains or really transportation in general due to his horrible experience with transportation despite his few times using it.

" Do we have to use the train?" Natsu whined pitifully as a touch of green appeared on his cheeks signalling his displeasure at the thought of getting on the train. The group sniggered slightly to Natsu's dismay before they all made their way to the train station with a pouting Natsu dragging behind them.

 _ **One^Terrible^Train^Ride^Later**_

The group did not have to walk very far to get to the entrance of the wizard guild. Natsu went bug-eyed as he stared at the large guild doors, in which he would start a new chapter of his admittingly young life.

" Well here we are," Rob said with a smile as he stared tearfully at the doors that he once figured he would not see again.


End file.
